Lonely Hearts
by xxshiaznguhxx
Summary: after 8 yrs,sakura iz an actress n syaoran iz still n china.sakura continues 2 have hope 4 syaoran?s return,but after an accident,sakura iz left wit no memory of syaoran.how ken their luv survive?pls R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. accident

Lonely Hearts

By: oXsHiAzNgUhXo

__

*In the cafeteria*

"Hey, Suki."

"..."

"Suki?"

"Huh? Oh! Hey...Kenji..." Suki said as she tried to read her book.

"Whatcha reading?" Kenji asked.

Suki answered, "To Kill a Mockingbird."

"Oh. I was wondering that maybe we can meet up with each other after school." Kenji said.

Suki asked, "Is this another trick?"

"No! What made you think that?"

"Because everybody else does it to me." Suki answered.

"But this is different. Remember? We have to do a group project."

"Oh, yeah. Why did you pick me for your partner?"

"I guess I never got the chance to talk to you."

"Oh..." Suki said.

"See ya later!" Kenji exclaimed.

"Whatever..." Suki picked up her book and continued reading.

*behind the school*

"Did she fall for it?"

"Yeah! I told you it was like taking candy from a baby." Kenji replied.

"Remember, one week with the geek and you're one of us!"

"That means dating her too."

"This is going to be fun..."

"And...CUT! Good job everybody! All right! Break time!"

Sakura took off her glasses and placed it on her book. Then she walked off to her dressing room. Sakura was playing the part of Suki Li, (AN: Hint ~-^) a class nerd that had very little friends, but is sweet and believes that there is good in everybody. 

After Sakura changed into different clothes, she looked in the mirror and noticed how much she has grown. Sakura was always told that she looked like her mother when she was little, but she never understand it until now. She let her hair grow long (about half way down her back), but her heart still aches for the one she loves, Syaoran.

'Today's the day he left. Eight years ago...I won't give up. He will come for me.' Sakura sighed.

There was a slight knock on the door and Sakura opened the door finding Tomoyo standing there genki as usual. Tomoyo walked in and closed the door behind her. They both sat down in front of the mirror.

"The producers told me that they're going do that prom scene on Wednesday! That gives me just _two _days to make the perfect dress for you!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

*sweat-dropped*

Tomoyo said,"Don't worry, Sakura. You're going to look like an angel!"

*sweat-dropped*

"Oh, yeah. The producers said that we're going to China for the premiere after we finish the movie." Tomoyo said. 'This should get her attention.'

Sakura jumped out of her seat and asked,"Really?! I'm going to see Syaoran..."

"After we finish the movie." Tomoyo finished.

"Oh..." Sakura sat back down.

Tomoyo patted Sakura on the back,"It wouldn't take long if we work hard and memorize your lines. If you can wait eight years, then two or three weeks shouldn't hurt."

"Okay..." Sakura sighed as her eyes sparkled happily.

Tomoyo got up to get the door when there was a knock on the door.

Hui popped his head in and asked,"Can I come in?"

Sakura answered,"Sure! Come in." Hui walked in and sat next to Sakura.

"The producers said that we're gonna do that scene on Suki's first date instead of the project scene." Hui said, faintly blushing. (AN: Hui plays Kenji in the movie.)

Tomoyo noticed Hui's blush and asked,"Are you nervous, Hui?"

"No...yes...I mean...kinda" Hui stammered.

Sakura read her scripts and said,"Hui only nervous because he has to kiss...ME!?" Sakura jumped out of her seat and started to panic.

Tomoyo said,"Sakura, it's not real. In fact, you guys could just pretend to kiss, but not really kiss."

Sakura sat down and said,"Thank goodness. Oh! Hui, don't take it personal, but you have to understand that I already have a boyfriend and it would feel weird if I actually kissed you."

Hui nodded his head,"I understand."

An worker knocked on the door and said,"You have one minute left, Miss."

"Come on, Hui. We better get there before we're late." Sakura said as she got up with Tomoyo and Hui, and they walked out the door.

When they got there, the producer said,"Okay people! This is the scene on Suki's first date with Kenji! We want to see some chemistry!"

Sakura started to protest,"But..."

Tomoyo walked up to the producers and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh, I understand, but she's gotta make it look real." The producer answered.

Tomoyo walked back to Sakura and said,"You don't have to kiss Hui, but you got to make it look real."

"That should be easy..." Sakura said as she looked at Hui.

Hui replied,"Okay..."

"PLACES! Quiet on the set! Ready! ACTION!"

__

After walking up the stairs, Kenji knocked on the door.

"Dad! Mom! I'm leaving!" Suki said as she ran down the stairs. Suki wore a pink t-shirt and khakis.

Mom exclaimed,"Be careful!"

"Okay mom!" Suki exclaimed.

Suki opened the door and said,"Hey Kenji! Ready?"

"Yeah." Kenji replied.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Suki exclaimed.

"Bye honey!" Suki's dad exclaimed.

Kenji drove Suki off to a nice, quiet park. Then he opened the door for Suki when they got there.

Suki stepped out of the car and asked,"What are we doing here? I thought that we were going to the movies."

"I wanted to show you something first." Kenji said as he took Suki's hand and lead her off into the park.

"Wait. It's a surprise." Kenji put his hand over Suki's eyes and said,"Okay, no peeking."

Suki smiled and said,"Okay."

Tomoyo thought, 'Sakura is such a great actress. It's great to see Sakura enjoying life again.'

__

"Ready?" Kenji asked.

Suki giggled and replied,"Yeah."

Kenji removed his hand and said,"Okay, you can look."

Suki opened her eyes and looked in awe at the scene. It was a beautiful lake with lilies everywhere and fireflies lighting up the night sky. The stars were sparkling brightly and the air was peaceful. To Suki, it was breath-taking.

"It's...beautiful..." Suki said.

Kenji smiled and said,"I thought you would like it."

Suki turned to Kenji and hugged him. "Thank you for showing it to me."

Kenji looked Suki and whispered,"I never noticed how beautiful you really were..."

Kenji moved closer to Suki and kissed her. Suki was shocked at first because it was her first, but eased a bit and returned the kiss. Kenji moved his hands down to Suki's waist as he continued to kiss her.

Suki stopped the kiss and looked at Kenji for a couple of seconds and continued to kiss him.

"AND CUT!!! Beautiful! That was fantastic! We'll continue tomorrow!" The producer exclaimed.

Tomoyo ran up to Sakura and exclaimed,"I told you that it wasn't going to be a problem! And it looked so real!"

Sakura said,"Arigato, Tomoyo." Sakura turned to Hui and said,"It was a pleasure working with you." Sakura left them to got to her dressing room to change into her street clothes.

Tomoyo turned to the blushed Hui and asked,"Do you have a crush on Sakura?"

Hui stammered,"W...what m...made you...think that?"

"You keep blushing every time she smiles at you and everybody on the staff, except Sakura, knows that you have a thing for her." Tomoyo replied.

Hui stammered,"I...I don't k...know w...what y...you're talking about." Hui quickly walked off to his dressing room. (AN: Hui is a year older than Sakura.)

"Despite the fact that Sakura already has a boyfriend, Hui is still going to fall in love with Sakura." Tomoyo said as she shook her head.

"Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo turned around and saw the producer calling her. "Mr. Hokaoi?"

"Tomoyo! Did you finish the design for Sakura yet?" Mr. Hokaoi asked.

Tomoyo answered,"I'm starting it this afternoon, sir."

"Good. We don't want anything to go wrong. That way we'll be right on schedule." Mr. Hokaoi said.

"Tomoyo! Ready to go to the mall?" Sakura asked as she walked up to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo replied,"Okay! Bye Mr. Hokaoi!"

"Bye Mr. Hokaoi!" Sakura exclaimed.

Hui walked out of his room and saw Sakura walking up to him.

"Hui! Do you want to go to the mall with us?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

Hui blushed,"S...sure."

*~*~*~*~*

"This is going to make Sakura kawaii as ever!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she held the fabric close to her.

*sweat-dropped*

Tomoyo asked,"Hey, Hui! How come you're so quiet?"

Hui replied,"I...I guess...I don't have anything to say..."

Sakura giggled,"Come on, Hui! I race you to the other side of the street!"

"I...I don't...AHH!" Hui yelled as Sakura pulled him and ran off. "Okay. If you insist..." Hui said as he ran against Sakura.

Hui got to the other side before Sakura and exclaimed,"Ha! I finally won!"

Before Hui can continue celebrating, he noticed that a car was heading straight for Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Hui and Tomoyo shouted.

Sakura noticed the car and was scared stiff.

"Sakura!" Hui yelled as he ran toward Sakura, but was too late.

Sakura laid still on the concrete when Hui approached her.

"No! Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled as she ran toward her friend.

'It's my fault. I was standing right there. I could have push her out of the way. I could have...' Hui thought.

Tomoyo broke Hui's train of thought and yelled,"Hui! Hurry! Call the hospital! Sakura's not breathing!"


	2. good and bad news

Lonely Hearts

By: oXsHiAzNgUhXo

Gomen for not mentioning this earlier but...I DO NOT...i repeat...I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA OR ANYTHING ABOUT IT! All i have is this story!

ATTENTION E+T FANS! THERE"S A SCENE LATER IN THE CHAPTER!

The doctor walked into the waiting room, where Tomoyo and Hui were to tell them the news.

Tomoyo stood up and asked,"Doctor, how is she doing?"

The doctor said,"She's doing fine, but since she suffered such a great collision, she has amnesia."

Hui asked,"How long is it going to last?"

The doctor replied,"I'm afraid that it's going to last a very long time. The best thing to do right now is to get reacquainted with her until she gets her memory back. But she might forget all over again."

"So it's like an on-off thing." Hui said.

The doctor nodded his head in agreement.

Tomoyo asked,"Which room is she staying in?"

"She in room B-7. It's just down that hall." The doctor replied as he pointed toward the hallway behind Hui.

"Arigato." Tomoyo said.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura sat up and thought, 'Where am I? How did I get here?' Sakura heard a knock and said,"Come in."

When Sakura saw Tomoyo and Hui walk into her room, she asked,"Who are you?"

Tomoyo answered,"My name is Tomoyo. I'm was your best friend since kindergarten and I'm still am."

Hui replied shyly,"I'm Hui. I work with you in our movie."

"Movie?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo answered,"You're an actress."

Sakura said,"Oh! What's the movie about?"

"You play Suki, a girl who doesn't fit in with the others, but is very sweet and kind. I play Kenji, a boy that slowly fell in love with you. The problem is that I dated you only because of a dare. But it became more of a dare later on." Hui replied, faintly blushing.

"Oh." Sakura said. "What do you do, Tomoyo?"

"I design your outfits in the movies that you make." Tomoyo replied.

Sakura asked,"Oh. Can I go home?"

Tomoyo replied,"The doctors said that you are fine. So, you can go."

"Good. I want to see where I live." Sakura said.

"I'll drive you home and bring over some videos later to help get your memories back, okay?" Tomoyo asked.

"Okay." Sakura answered.

Sakura got off her bed and tried to walk, but her knees felt a little wobbly and she fell back onto her bed.

"Sakura, you need to take it easy." Hui said as he helped Sakura get back up. "Here, I'll help you get to Tomoyo's car." Hui took Sakura's arm and put it around his shoulder to support her.

Sakura faintly blushed,"Arigato, Hui."

Tomoyo looked at Hui in suspicion. 'What's he trying to do?'

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura looked out of the window of the car and asked,"This is where I live?"

"Yeah. You moved out of your father's house a month ago. You wanted to move into Syaoran's apartment." Tomoyo replied.

Sakura asked,"Who's Syaoran?"

"I'll show you later after I come over with the videos." Tomoyo replied.

"You must really like video taping." Sakura said.

"Only the meili Sakura and kawaii Syaoran!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

*sweat-dropped*

Tomoyo exclaimed,"That's the Sakura I use to know!"

Sakura asked,"Um, Tomoyo? Where's my apartment room?"

"Here, I'll show you." Tomoyo said as she got out of her car.

Sakura got out of the car and followed Tomoyo up to the second floor and to the third door to the left (AN: I don't know where Syaoran's old apartment was).

As soon as Tomoyo opened the door with a spare key Sakura gave her, Sakura felt a familiar presence in the room. The aura was a little faint, but Sakura still felt it.

Sakura walked around the room and noticed a picture hanging on the wall. It was a picture of Sakura on a person's back, hugging him. The person had messy, chestnut hair and fiery amber eyes. In the picture, Sakura had her kawaii smile on and he was blushing like crazy.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked as she pointed to the young man.

Tomoyo giggled,"That's Syaoran."

"Oh." Sakura said as she faintly blushed.

__

*flash back* (AN: I know this never happened in the show, but I just wanted to add it to fit with the picture. Okay, I'll stop talking now)

"Here." Syaoran said to Sakura as he handed her a cute, brown teddy bear.

Sakura got all happy and jumped onto Syaoran back and hugged him tightly. "Arigato, Syaoran!" Syaoran was surprised at what Sakura just did and ended up blushing because they were so close together.

"Sakura! You're choking me..." Syaoran said. 'She's kinda like Nakuru.'

"Gomen." Sakura said as she got off Syaoran.

Tomoyo exclaimed,"KAWAII! I got a picture of kawaii Sakura and Syaoran!"

*flash ends*

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo said,"Nani?"

"Daijobu desu ka?"Sakura asked. "You've been standing there for quite some time now."

"Hai, I was just thinking about that day I took that picture." Tomoyo answered.

Sakura said,"Oh."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Arei! These are a lot of videos!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tomoyo said,"This is not all the videos."

*sweat-dropped*

"Tomoyo? What's this video? It doesn't have a label." Sakura asked as she looked at the videos.

Tomoyo replied,"Oh, I must have forgotten to put one on. Let's play it and see what it's about." Tomoyo put the tape in her VCR and turned on the TV to play it.

__

*movie (duh!)*

"Wait! Hold it right there!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Sakura sweat-dropped,"Tomoyo..."

"See? I told you that your prom dress looks just fine." Tomoyo excitedly said.

The dress was pink and it showed the strong curves of Sakura's body and flowed out into a long gown below her waist. The waist line was outlined with cherry blossom flowers and the dress was spaghetti-strapped. The dress was v-neck and there were pink high-heeled shoes to go with the dress.

Sakura asked,"Do you think Syaoran is ever coming tonight?"

"Of course you will! He would never forget about you, especially when I made you even more kawaii!" Tomoyo replied.

*sweat-dropped*

"Don't worry. He'll come." Tomoyo said.

Sakura smiled,"Arigato, Tomoyo."

*3 hours later*

"Tomoyo...I wanna go home now...he's not coming..." Sakura said as she tried not to cry.

Tomoyo sighed, 'Where is he? He said that he was coming...' "Can't we wait a little longer?"

Sakura replied,"I'm tired, Tomoyo. I can't stay here all night."

"Okay..." Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo and Sakura was about to walk out the door, when Syaoran ran into the gym, panting.

"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran toward Syaoran to hug him.

Tomoyo exclaimed,"Where were you?"

Syaoran replied,"Gomen, Sakura. I had to get the elders' permission first, but it took a while."

"As long as you got here, Syaoran." Sakura said.

When a new song played, Syaoran and Sakura walked to the dance floor and danced with the other couples.

Tomoyo sat by the punch table taping the two, when a person walked up to Tomoyo and asked,"May I have this dance?"

Tomoyo looked up in surprised and saw Eriol there holding out his hand.

"Eriol! You came back?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol laughed,"Of course I did! I came to see you, and how can I pass a chance to dance with the most beautiful girl I ever met?"

Tomoyo blushed at his words and took his hand to the dance floor. Her video tape was placed on the table to face the two couples dancing.

"Who's Eriol?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo thought, 'This tape...its about me and Eriol...no, I can't...'

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"Nani?"

"Who's Eriol?"

"He was one of our best friends." Tomoyo replied quietly.

"What did you mean, 'You came back?'"

Tomoyo answered,"Eriol moved back to his home in England about a year after being in Tomoeda." (AN: I think it was a year.)

"He didn't like it here?"

"..."

"Tomoyo?"

__

*back to the video* (AN: They are still dancing)

Eriol whispered,"Tomoyo, why don't you come with me to England? I miss you."

Tomoyo looked in Eriol's eyes to see if he was serious. "But...Sakura and Syao..."

"Just for a month or during the summer." Eriol said.

"But I was hoping that you would stay here, in Tomoeda."

Eriol thought a little and replied,"I..."

"I really miss you here." Tomoyo said as she hugged him.

Eriol's heart soften. "I'll try..."

Tomoyo sniffed quietly as she watch the scene. "I didn't go...I never visited..."

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo sniffed again and replied,"I don't really know...it was happening too fast...we were laughing at first...later on...(crying) we broke up..."

Sakura grew sad even if she didn't remember Eriol. "Tomoyo..."

"Eriol said that we needed a break from each other...(sobbing) I don't know what I did wrong!"

Sakura asked,"Why didn't you call?"

"I was mad at him at that time and said that I would never talk to him again."

"He must have forgiven you by now. Tomoyo, call him." Sakura said.

Tomoyo protested,"What if..."

Sakura asked,"Do you love him?"

Tomoyo thought, 'Love him? After all these years?'

"Well, do you?"

"Y...yeah."

"Well, call him. Tell him that you still love him."

Tomoyo thought, 'And Sakura thought I played Little Miss Matchmaker...'

Tomoyo smiled, "Alright." Tomoyo took out her cell phone and dialed Eriol's number.

*At Eriol's house*

"Master, you can't be like this forever." Nakuru said.

Spinel said,"You gotta move on."

Eriol had tears slowly streaming down his face as he said,"Maybe...you're right..."

Nakuru and Spinel sighed in relief. (AN: Sorry I put it that way...)

"But..." Eriol said.

Nakuru and Spinel said in unison,"AWW...."

"I still love her no matter what she said that day." Eriol said.

"I'll get it!" Nakuru exclaimed after she heard the phone ring.

*Back at Sakura's apartment*

Tomoyo whispered,"Please pick up."

__

"Moshi moshi! Nakuru speaking!"

"Is...is Eriol there? It's Tomoyo."

__

"Tomoyo! Daijobu desu ka?! We were just talking about you!"

"I'm fine. Can I talk to Eriol please?"

__

"Okay!" Nakuru exclaimed happily.

Tomoyo waited a little until she heard a quiet voice on the other end.

__

"Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo felt her heart beating as she heard his soft voice. 'God I miss him.'

"Hi...Eriol...I want to call....you to...um...tell you...I..." Tomoyo looked at Sakura who was encouraging her to go on.

__

Eriol was starting to feel butterflies in his stomach again as he listen to her melodious voice.

"I...I'm s...sorry that I ever said that to you. I...didn't mean it...I still..."

__

"I...forgive you...I'm sorry too...You never deserved any of that." Tears were flowing down his cheek again. "I never forgave myself after what happened. I'm sorry."

Tomoyo felt peace again in her heart. 'Does he still love me, though?'

__

"A...ashiteru Tomoyo."

Tomoyo started crying as she heard him say that. Then she started to smile again. "Ashiteru Eriol. Please...come back to Tomoeda. I miss you."

__

Eriol smiled,"I'm coming, Tomoyo. I don't want to lose you again."

"I don't want to lose you, either."

__

"I'm going to get plane tickets right now. So, ja ne."

"Ja ne! Ashiteru Eriol."

__

"Ashiteru Tomoyo."

Tomoyo hung up the phone feeling completely happy and freed from sorrow.

"So..." Sakura asked with a smile.

Tomoyo smiled,"He still loves me, and he's coming back."

Sakura hugged Tomoyo and said,"I'm happy for both of you guys."

"Arigato, for the advice."

"You're welcome." Sakura said.

*At Eriol's house*

"What's going on?" Nakuru asked.

Eriol replied happily,"We're going back to Tomoeda!"

Spinel asked,"I'm guessing you guys made up."

Eriol nodded his head with a smile on his face.

"Yeah! I get to see Touya again!" Nakuru exclaimed as she pack her stuff up.

*Sakura's apartment*

"Call me when Eriol arrives!" Sakura exclaimed as Tomoyo left the house.

Tomoyo said,"I'm going to leave these videos at your house okay?"

"Okay! I'll watch them to get my memory back." Sakura said.

"Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!"


	3. memories

Lonely Hearts

By: oXsHiAzNgUhXo

Disclaimer: (sighs) i DO NOT own CCS...just the story...

AN: The poem in this story is named He Finally Said, "I Love You" by Jennifer Orendach. I actually found this poem while doing my project. It was from a Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul III.

Sakura leaned on the balcony, of her apartment, as she reviewed her script. Tomorrow, she was suppose to recite a poem in the movie.

"As I looked into his eyes

And found his longing stare

I stopped myself from saying words

That would show how much I care

I put my hand up to his face

To hold my feelings in

I wouldn't say the words again

To show my love for him

The last time I told him

How much he meant to me

He put my hands away from his

And said to leave him be

I never spoke the words again"

__

*flash back*

"I love you Yukito."

*flash ends*

Sakura paused a little to think. 'Who's Yukito?'

*_flash back*_

"I'm not the one for you. Do you love your father?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"Your love for your father is just like your love for me."

Sakura bit her lip to stop from crying.

"One day, you will find your true love and when you do, tell me, okay?"

Sakura nodded her head.

*flash ends*

Tears ran down Sakura's cheek as she continued the poem.

"For fear of his deep fright

I thought it was the last time

Until that blissful night

His fingers traced around my face

Pushing hair away

And I was quite unprepared

For what he was to say

My heartbeat quickly, my head raced on

I thought that I might cry

He looked as if he might faint-

Imagine this strong guy"

__

*flash back*

Sakura looked at Syaoran with a worry look in her eyes because she didn't want to see him get hurt.

Syaoran looked like he was fighting with himself because there were confusing looks on his face.

Finally he said,"I...I'm in love with you!"

*flash ends*

"Syaoran was in love with me?" Sakura said as she read on.

"But never would I be more impressed

With anything he'd do

Than when he took that heartfelt leap

And told me,"I love you."

__

*multiple flashbacks*

"Congratulations Sakura, you have transform all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards."

"I...I'm in love with you!"

"You're the new Card mistress."

"I'm no Cardcaptor!"

"You can do it!"

"Good morning Kaiju."

"I'm moving back home."

"Kero, guardian beast of the seal."

"This stuff toy?"

"The Fight Card!"

*Flash ends*

Sakura sat down in her chair in complete shock.

"I...I have magic?"

__

*multiple flashbacks* (AN: Just like some other people, I have only watch the CC series. So, please bear with these multiple flashbacks. Curse Nelvana.)

"Time Card! Freeze the Time!'

"Return Card! Take me back to the time Clow Reed died!"

"Return to your power confine, Power Card!" (AN: ugh, how did they make these up?)

"Oh, key of the star, with powers burning bright, release the light and shine your might! Release!" (AN: Nelvana had a problem with the way the Japanese had it?)

"Guide my actions now."

*flash backs ends* (two thumbs way down for the way Nelvana and Clamp messed it up.)

Sakura slowly walked to her room to go to sleep. 'This is too much...I gotta go to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day.'

*Tomorrow morning*

"Sakura! Shouldn't you be at home resting?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I feel better today."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura and asked, "You remember?!"

Sakura nodded her head and Tomoyo happily hugged her. "I'm happy for you..." 'Oh god...Sakura's...going to forget...again...'

Sakura asked as she heard Tomoyo sobbing, "What's wrong, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo sobbed, "It's just that...before we went to your room in the hospital...the doctor said that...you were going to...forget again...for a long time."

Sakura, half teary, said, "So, this was for nothing?"

"...sort of..."

Mr. Hokaoi said, "Everybody get ready for scene 5!"

Tomoyo let go of Sakura and said, "Don't worry. No matter how many times you forget, you'll always have friends that will help you."

"Arigato, Tomoyo." Sakura walked off to the dressing room to prepare.

Tomoyo stopped Sakura. "Don't forget to try on the prom dress later!"

"Okay." Sakura said as she walked off.

After Hui saw everything, he walked up to Tomoyo and asked, "What was that about?"

Tomoyo answered, "Sakura just got her memory back, but she'll just forget again."

Hui said, "That's sad." 'At least I have chances to go out with her.'

Tomoyo whispered to Hui, "Don't even try, Hui."

Hui asked, "Nani?!"

Tomoyo answered, "I know what you're thinking about."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hui said, inching away from Tomoyo.

Tomoyo walked closer, "Why can't you get it through your head? Sakura already has a boyfriend that is deeply in love with her!"

Hui asked, "Well, where is he?"

"He's...he's in China."

"You know, long distant relationships never last that long..." Hui walked away to his room.

Tomoyo whispered, "True, but Sakura knows that Syaoran is worth waiting for."

*In China*

"Mother, I'm not marrying Meilin!" Syaoran exclaimed.

'I don't want to marry him, either. Sakura's the right one for him.' Meilin thought. (AN: See? Meilin's nice)

Yelan said, "There's no other choice. Not unless you have someone in mind..."

Feimei suggested, "What about that kawaii girl in Japan?"

Fanren asked, "The Card mistress?"

Yelan said, "Yes. Syaoran, do you love her?"

"Well...uh...I...um...y...yes mother. I love her." Syaoran said with a deep blush on his face.

Yelan thought for awhile then asked, "Does she still love you?"

"I...I don't know." Syaoran replied.

Feimei said, "Maybe he should go to Japan, mother."

Yelan answered, "You...I think you should."

"What?" Syaoran asked in surprise.

Yelan replied, "Marrying the Card mistress _would_ bring great power to the family, but if love is what you seek, (sighs) then you should go for it."

'She's...letting me go? Is she ill?'

Fanren exclaimed, "Don't just stand there! Get packed up!"

Syaoran, still confused, went to his room to pack up.

Meilin exclaimed, "Hold up! I'm going too!"

*in Sakura's dressing room*

Hui knocked on Sakura's door quietly and Sakura said, "Come in, the door's not locked."

Hui pulled up a chair and asked, "How are you doing?"

Sakura smiled, "I'm doing fine. Thanks to this poem, I have my memory back."

"Oh. D...do you want to go to the park sometime?" 'I wonder what poem it is...'

Sakura asked, "What about Tomoyo?"

"Oh, she can come too!" Hui replied.

"Well, since I haven't been around much, yes, I would like to go." Sakura said.

'It's better than not going with her.' "Okay, today at four?" Hui asked.

Sakura said, "I have to ask Tomoyo first, but okay."

Hui felt relieved and left the room. "Okay, Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!"

*movie scene*

__

One of the jocks laughed, "What kind of d...dress will she wear!?" Kenji and his friends laughed uncontrollably.

"She'll...probably get it from second hand store!" They continued to laugh and tease Suki behind her back.

"Sh (laughing)...shhh! Here she comes! Go on, Kenji! Ask her!"

Kenji controlled his laughter and walked casually up to Suki.

"Hey, Suki! Are you going to the prom?"

Suki shook her head sadly, "I would love to, but I don't have a date."

Kenji acted surprised, "Me too!"

Suki shook her head, "That's not possible. You're one of the coolest guys in school. You should have at least a date already. With those cheerleaders around, there is not one that didn't ask you yet."

"Nah, they're so snobby. I want to go with someone like...like...you."

Suki laughed, "You joking! This is a mistake! Cause I just heard you ask me to the..."

Kenji kept a serious face.

Suki stopped laughing, "You...you're serious?"

Kenji nodded his head slowly, "Yeah."

"O...kay. I...gotta go then. You're going to pick me up at 6?"

"Yeah."

Suki smiled, "Okay then. See you later!"

Kenji walked back to his friends and continue laughing with them.

"And CUT! Beautiful and GREAT acting you guys!" Mr. Hokaoi exclaimed.

Sakura walked over to Tomoyo and said, "Hui asked us to go to the park with him at four, do you want to go?"

'When will he give it up?' "Sure, I'll go..." 'Hui is out of his mind! What is he thinking? I've already told him that Sakura has a boyfriend!'

"Can you drive me to the park too, Tomoyo?"

"Sure." 'That piece of sh..."

"Oh, yeah. Didn't you said that you wanted me to try on a dress?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!" 'I'll deal with this later.' Tomoyo thought as she lead Sakura off to her studio.


	4. the arrival of childhood friends

Lonely Hearts

By: oXsHiAzNgUhXo

****

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own CCS, meaning the characters, episode, the idea of the show, etc. All I have is this story. Don't try to sue me because all you'll get is nothing. I'm penniless.

AN: The song in this chapter is one of my favorites, Every Time I Think of You....awww kawaii ne...Anyways, I chopped off some verses, but don't worry, I'll have the full song later in the story....opps...I wasn't suppose to tell you that...hehehehehe....you didn't read anything...PLEASE R+R to tell me your comments or any ideas I can put in my story.

Sakura stood in front of the mirror and examined the dress that she was wearing. It was a long, silky white dress with pale green cherry blossom leaves along the bottom. The strapless dress was tight around the waist and flowed out into a full gown. There was a lacey, white ribbon in her hair that had little pink cherry blossom patterns on it. The white shoes that matched the dress were high heels.

Tomoyo asked, "So...do you like it?"

"No..."

Tomoyo face grew sad but then Sakura finished, "...I love it."

Tomoyo asked, "Really?"

Sakura said, "I think that this is the best dress you ever made."

Tomoyo exclaimed, "Only for kawaii Sakura-chan!"

*sweat-dropped*

"Come on, let's go to the park with Hui." Sakura said after she changed out of her dress.

Tomoyo asked, "Sakura?"

"Nani?"

"Hui...he...(sighs) he likes..."

Tomoyo was interrupted by a knock on the door. (AN: guess who)

"Hey, Hui!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully.

"Are you guys ready to go? Uh, Tomoyo?" Hui asked.

Tomoyo asked, "What, Hui?"

"Could you drive me to the park, too? My driver took a vacation." Hui asked innocently.

"Sure!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she put on a fake smile.

Tomoyo stayed in the room for awhile after Sakura and Hui left through the door.

"He better not try because he was never destined for Sakura. Syaoran and Sakura were meant to be together and I won't allow myself to sit here and watch them drift apart." Tomoyo said as she got up.

Sakura walked back into the room and exclaimed happily, "Come on, Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo said, "Okay."

*in China*

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ISN'T ANY DAMN SEATS LEFT ON THE AIRPLANE TO JAPAN?"

__

"I'm sorry, but there aren't any seats on the airplanes available until next week..."

"This is IMPORTANT! I need TWO tickets to Japan! NOW!"

__

"Miss, I'm sorry, but..."

"FINE! If you don't want to listen to me...You'll have to answer to SYAORAN LI!" Meilin yelled as she handed over the phone to Syaoran.

__

"Syaoran...Li?!"

"Excuse me, but I need two tickets to Japan and it is very urgent." Syaoran said calmly.

__

"B...but s...sir...there aren't any available seats right now..."

"Well, can you please try to find any seats, anyway?"

__

"O...okay...I'll look n...now...please wait a m...minute..."

Syaoran sat patiently on the couch in the living room, listening to the music from the other line.

__

"Uh...sir? There is one seat left on an airplane that is flying to Japan t...tonight. Maybe your friend can take the plane leaving tomorrow morning."

"That would be fine, thank you." Syaoran said as he hung up the phone.

"Well?" Meilin asked.

Syaoran replied, "There a seat on an airplane that's leaving tonight. Someone has to go on the airplane that's leaving tomorrow."

Meilin said, "You go on the one that's leaving tonight, and I go on the plane that's leaving tomorrow, okay?"

Syaoran smiled, "Arigato, Meilin."

"Hey, it's not me that's visiting my childhood sweetheart."

Syaoran blushed faintly, "Come on, let's get our things together."

*At Tomoyo's house*

"That was a great day!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tomoyo agreed, "It was funny when we went skating. Hui didn't know how to skate and he fell a couple of times. Also, when we ate ice cream and the sun melted Hui's ice cream and it was all over his pants!"

Sakura said, "Despite what happened to Hui, I think that he still had a great time with us."

Tomoyo paused a little and said, "Hey! Let's watch some videos about you!"

"Hoe?"

Tomoyo giggled, "Kawaii!"

__

*movie* (AN: this is actually from the 2nd movie. you know? the play?)

"May I have this dance, princess?" The prince asked, holding out his hand.

"Demo, I don't know how to dance."

The prince whispered, "Me too."

"I might step on your feet." The princess said.

"Don't worry, I can avoid it."

The princess smiled and took the prince's arm. As they danced, they gazed deeply into each other eyes, wondering who they were dancing with. A foe or a friend?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're the prince of my enemy?" The princess said with tears in her eyes.

"Please, don't cry. To let the beautiful princess cry, I can't let that happen. I...I love you."

"I...(pause) I can't! Please, forget me! Forget me from your heart!"

"You hate me?"

"No...I...love you too...but(the princess gets up) I can't! Please! Forget me!"

"Princess!" The prince shouted as he ran after her.

*end of movie as the Void card attacks*

"MEILI SAKURA-CHAN AND KAWAII SYAORAN!"

"Hoe?"

Tomoyo giggled, "Cherishing our moments and even some S+S moments were always my joy and life."

Sakura said, "Wow, I didn't know that."

*at Eriol's house*

"Please pick up..."

__

"Moshi moshi, Daidouji's residence, Tomoyo speaking."

"Tomoyo?"

__

"Eriol! How are you?"

"I'm doing great! I just wanted to tell you that I be in Japan two days from now."

__

"I can't wait to see you! Ashiteru Eriol."

"Ashiteru Tomoyo. How's my half daughter?"

__

"Sakura got into an accident about two days ago, but she's doing fine. She suffered amnesia, but she has her memory back."

"That's good to know. What about you?"

__

"I'm doing great."

"That's great."

__

"Uh, Eriol?"

"Yes?"

__

"Is there something that you want?"

"Well...yes...bu...no...I'll tell you later."

__

"Okay."

"How's my cute little descendant?"

__

"I don't really know. Syaoran hasn't really been calling us and I've lost his address."

"I hope I can hear from him soon." Eriol said, smiling his I-know-what's-going-to-happen-next-but-should-keep-it-to-myself-for-a-surprise smile. (AN: is that even a real smile?)

__

"Yeah, good thing Sakura-chan still has hope"

"What do you mean?"

__

"Well," Tomoyo walks farther away from Sakura who looks interested, "some actor has a crush on Sakura. I tried to get it straight to his head, but he just doesn't seem to understand."

"Maybe I can help?"

__

"That would be great, but that's not a really good idea."

"Who said that I was going to use magic?"

__

"That's not what you meant?"

"I'm going to...(whispers)"

__

"Yeah...uh huh...Ohohohoho! That's a good idea! Okay, Ja ne!"

*At Tomoyo's house*

Sakura asked, "What were you guys saying about me?"

"Oh, we were just talking a little about your accident and Syaoran, that's all." Tomoyo replied innocently.

Sakura said, still clueless, "Oh."

*on the airplane to Japan (late at night)*

Syaoran stared out of the window thinking. 'Does Sakura still love me?'

__

*flashback*

"Yukito said...he said that my love for him...is like my love for oni-chan or otusan. I held in my tears...so that Yukito won't feel bad...(cries)"

Syaoran handed Sakura a tissue and said, "I understand..." Syaoran lets Sakura put her head on his shoulder to cry. "I understand your feelings."

__

"Yukito says , one day I will find a someone who loves me as much...."

__

"I hope you will find that someone one day."

"Arigato, Syaoran."

__

*flashback ends*

'Ashiteru Sakura, forever. I just wish that you'll return my love.'

Syaoran put on his headphones and continues looking out of the window.

A female voice sings:

__

"Hearing in the night light

And angel while I'm sleeping

I feel your arms around me

But sadly I'm just dreaming

I stare into the darkness

And hope to find you waitin

But I know that it's useless

I'm just hallucinating

Syaoran eyes widen as he listens to the song.

__

It's your word that I hear

It's your touch that I feel

And your love comes to me

Every time I think of you

Oh my dreams are so real

And I know that you'll lead

And you'll see what I feel

Every time I think of you

Syaoran puts his headphones down a little. Then he puts them back on, but someone interrupts him.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

"No, it's not t..." Syaoran turns around and sees Eriol sitting next to him, smiling. "...taken."


	5. Prom night

Lonely Hearts

By: oXsHiAzNgUhXo

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS or anything...CLAMP does, so don't sue me. I'm poor and if I did have money, I would be saving it for something else.

yeah! a longer chapter! okay, there's a sad part later on in the chapter (kinda), soooooo...on with the reading!

"E...Eriol?!" Syaoran shouted as he jumped out of his seat.

The stewardess said, "Sir, please remain in your seat."

Syaoran sat down and asked, "What are you doing here, Eriol?"

Eriol smiled, "The same reason why you're here."

"Ho...how di...never mind." 'Must've read my mind...'

Eriol asked, "Going to visit Sakura?"

Syaoran faintly blushed, "W...well, I'm just visiting..."

"Where's Meilin? Isn't she coming?"

"There weren't any seats left on this plane, so she's taking the plane that's leaving tomorrow morning."

"So...my cute descendant, has Sakura tell you her true feelings yet?"

Syaoran gritted his teeth when he heard Eriol call him his cute descendant.

"No..." Syaoran managed to say. 'He's lucky that there are so many people here. Otherwise, I would have...'

"Not a chance." Eriol said, smiling.

Syaoran shouted, "You know, it's not right to read people's minds like that!"

The stewardess said, "Sir, please, don't shout. There are some people here trying to sleep!"

Syaoran had a huge sweat-drop on his head as he saw distressed people looking at him.

"G...gomen...nasai." Syaoran said as he sat down.

Eriol said, "Well, I'm tired (yawns) goodnight, Syaoran."

Syaoran mumbled something in Chinese and went to sleep, far from Eriol.

*Tomorrow morning in Japan*

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around and saw Hui walking up to her.

"Ohayo Hui!"

"Ohayo Sakura."

"So, what do you want?"

"Do you want to practice our lines? Mr. Hokaoi has been really stressed about this scene for awhile. I think that we should be ready and do our best for him."

"Okay! Oh, no..."

"What is it?"

"I promised Tomoyo that I will help her with the decorations this morning."

__

*flashback*

"Sakura, could you help me with the decorations for the dance, in the movie, today?" 'I'm not leaving her with Hui today. Who knows what he'll try to do next."

"Okay, Tomoyo."

"That's great! Oh! Remember to bring the Create and Flower Card, okay?"

"Okay."

*flashback ends*

"Oh." Hui said, disappointed. 'Everything would have gone exactly the way I planned if Tomoyo wasn't in the way.'

Tomoyo smiled as she saw Sakura approaching her.

"Sakura! Did you bring the cards?" Tomoyo asked as she looked around. "Nobody's around."

Sakura nodded her head. "The key that holds the power of the stars. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, commands thee under convert. Release!" (AN: Yea! I didn't use the dubbed incantations!)

Sakura pulled out two cards and threw them into the air, "Create Card! Decorate the gym! Flower Card! Help Create!" Sakura spoke quietly so that other people won't hear.

Afterwards, the whole gym was decorated in white, pink, and blue. Near the entrance, there were big puffy clouds with small fairies flying around. The dance floor was filled with stars and comets. There was also a smoke machine that produced smoke on the floor.

Tomoyo asked, "What did the Flower Card do?"

Sakura smiled, "You'll see later."

"Okay..."

Sakura said, "Tomoyo? (sighs) You can say it."

"KAWAII NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay people! This is the BIG SCENE! I should see the BEST out of you people! Ready? ACTION!"

__

*movie*

Kenji asked his friends, "How do I look? I don't want to look stupid."

One of them said, "Ohohohoho! You getting feelings for her?"

"No!" Kenji said, controlling his blush.

Another said, "Don't worry man! You look okay! All we have to worry is her."

Everybody burst into laughter, but Kenji.

One of his friends nudged Kenji in the elbow. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Kenji said, "Nothing. (sighs) Hey! That's a good one!" Kenji laughed along with them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kenji sat nervously in his car as he argued with himself.

'"Hey man! What's wrong with you? Go up to her house and ring the doorbell!"

"Yeah! Go!"

"Not unless you have feelings for her..."

"Ohohohohohohoho."

Kenji said, "Okay, okay! I'm going!"

Kenji walked awkwardly towards Suki's house and rang the doorbell. 

He heard somebody walk up to the door and open it.

"Who are you?" A male voice said. It was a little boy with messy brown hair and jade green eyes.

"I'm Kenji and I'm waiting for your...um...sister."

"SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suki yelled from her room, "Be right there in a minute!"

Suki's mom walked up to Kenji and said, "Come on, Kenji. We'll wait for her in the living room."

"Okay Mrs. Li." Kenji said as he followed her.

*in the living room*

Mrs. Li began, "You know, Suki has been very excited about this for a long time and I appreciate that you're going to be her date. Suki had a hard time moving here and adjusting to her classmates."

"Where was she born?"

"Originally, she lived in China. She had so many friends there, but we had to move for job purposes. I think she's starting to get the hang of Japan thanks to you. There were so many nights when she cried and cried about China and her friends. She still writes to them though."

"I...I didn't know that."

"Well, some people just need to take the time to know Suki better. They'll come to understand that there's more that appearances." Mrs. Li said as she stood up. 

Kenji stood up with her. They walked over to the main stairway and waited for Suki.

"Ar...arigato." Mrs. Li whispered.

"You're welcome."

Suki announced, "I'm ready!" She walked slowly down the stairs with Kenji in awe.

Kenji was speechless. 'I...is...that really...S...Suki?'

"Hello to you too." Suki said, giggling.

Kenji took her hand and put a corsage on her wrist. The corsage was a simple cherry blossom with pink ribbons flowing from it.

"Shall...w...we...go?"

"Okay." Suki said as she smiled.

As they walked out of the house, Kenji's friends looked out of the window in amazement.

"Wow! She's soooooooo different!"

A girl said, "I looooooooove her dress."

"What a babe!"

*in the gym*

Kenji and Suki sat by the punch table, not talking to each other for awhile.

When a song began, Suki said, "Um...Kenji? Do you wanna dance?"

Kenji blushed, "O...okay."

*music playing*

Here we are alone again,

In your arms again 

And it keeps on getting better

What I don't need

To read your mind

Cause when I look in your eyes

I can almost see forever

Suki had her arms around Kenji and her eyes were closed. Kenji's arms were around her waist.

Suki whispered, "Thank you for coming with me."

"You're welcome..."

But before you go too far,

Before I fall too fast,

Baby, you should know

Why I need love that's gonna last

You gotta promise to be here

Through the laughter and the tears

Let me know that you're my everyday, every night

Kenji's eyes filled with tears as he heard the lyrics. They have been living with lies and Kenji was ashamed of it. 'I'll tell her soon...I just hope that she'll understand...I really...truly...l...love...h...her'

Cause there just no other way to love me

Take my heart,

Take my soul,

Baby, never let me go

No, there just no other way to love me

That's the way it should be

If you're gonna fall in love with me

Cause there just no other way to love me

Let me show you how much I care

And baby I swear

I'll be right there when you need me

But I gotta know

That you'll always be true

That you're gonna see this through

And give your heart completely

I wanna feel it when we kiss

Believe it when we touch

Baby, don't just say you love me

Cause words are not enough

I wanna see it in your eyes

Believe it deep inside

Gotta know you'll be here

Everyday, every night

Suki said slowly, "I'm...glad...that I found you. My life was a mess before I met you. I was so depressed and everybody was making fun of me. It made me feel like I was nothing..."

Kenji felt regret when he heard her.

"Thank you for not being like them. I can tell that you have a kind heart."

Cause there just no other way to love me

Take my heart, 

Take my soul,

Baby, never let me go 

No, there just no other way to love me 

That's the way it should be

If you're gonna fall in love with me 

Cause there just no other way to love me

I would never ask for more

Than I give to you

Gonna give my everything

But I gotta know that your heart is true

Everyday, every night

For the rest of your life

Cause there just no other way to love me

Take my heart,

Take my soul, 

Baby, never let me go

No, there just no other way to love me 

That's the way it should be

If you're gonna fall in love with me 

Cause there just no other way

Just no other way to love me

Take my heart,

Take my soul,

Baby, never let me go

No, there just no other way to love me

That's the way it should be

If you're gonna fall in love with me

Cause there just no other way to love me

*a new song starts*

When every moment gets too hard

The end of the road can feel so far

No matter how much time we're apart

I'm always near you

I'll be the shelter in your rain

Help you to find your smile all over again

I'll make you laugh back of broken heart

Wherever you are

Don't never gonna walk away

If it was come down someday

All alone and you feel afraid

Be there when you call my name

You can always depend on me

I believe until forever ends

I will be your friend

I will be your friend

Suki said, "Kiraru and I (sobs) used to (sobs) used to (voice breaks) hear this all the time."

"Kiraru?"

"She was my (sobs) BEST friend back in China...This song...this song was a sign of our friendship..."

"Oh...I didn't know that...Come on...let's go outside."

So many people come and go

But nothing can change that

You, I know

You'll never be just a face in the crowd

And time will show through

The seasons and the years

I will always hold you dear

Ever you feel

*music fades as they leave*

When they got outside, they sat on the bench.

Kenji gave Suki a handkerchief, "Here, don't cry..."

Suki smiled and took the handkerchief, "Arigato..."

*music plays in the background*

Hearing in the night light

And angel while I'm sleeping

I feel your arms around me

But sadly I'm just dreaming

Kenji looked Suki in the eye and started to said, "S...Suki..."

Suki looked at Kenji, but didn't say anything.

I stare into the darkness

And hope to find you waitin

But I know that it's useless

I'm just hallucinating

"I...I mean...um..." Kenji stammered as his face turned red.

"What is it?"

And I swear, that love is indicting

I give him my world

For you I come running

And I swear, that I have it all

Then tell me why I can't stop thinking of you

It's your word that I hear

It's your touch that I feel

And your love comes to me

Every time I think of you

Oh my dreams are so real

And I know that you'll lead

And you'll see what I feel

Every time I think of you

"Well...I...A...ashi..."

"Kenji! Man!"

Kenji looked behind him. 'Oh no...'

His drunk friends were walking up to Kenji with smiles on their faces.

"Whatcha (hiccups) doing?"

Kenji looked at Suki and then back at his friends, "I was just talking to Suki."

"Hey! (hiccups) Suki! You look (hiccups) great!"

Kenji frowned, "What are you doing here? I'm trying to tell her something." He whispered.

"You're going to (hiccups) tell her that this (hiccups) is all lies?"

"That we (hiccups) dared you to go out with her?"

Suki stood up with a frown on her face. "Kenji? Is that true? Its it?!"

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohehehehehehehehe...."

"Come on (hiccups) we don't want to stand here and see them (hiccups) especially when SUKI is mad." They walked off laughing.

Than tell me why I can't stop thinking of you

It's your word that I hear

It's your touch that I feel

And your love comes to me

Every time I think of you

Oh my dreams are so real

And I know that you'll lead

And you'll see what I feel

Every time I think of you

*music fades away*

"Do you mean that..." Suki said, frowning.

"Don't believe them! They're drunk..." Kenji said.

Suki said, "You know what? The only thing that I learned from you is that you're a very bad liar."

"Suki..."

"No...I understand I was a DARE. I mean NOTHING to you. How could I have been so BLIND? And to THINK that you were nice and NOTHING like them! I was so damn STUPID to think that this was going to be SOME magical night and everything would be like a dream."

Kenji's heart felt like it was stabbed by a large knife listening to her words.

"YOU...you are just like everybody else. Just...just leave me alone, okay? You got your wish...so leave me alone." Suki said, walking away.

As Sakura walked away, she felt a little dizzy and wanted to sit down.

"CUT! Are you okay Sakura?" Mr. Hokaoi asked as he ran up to Sakura.

"I'm...just a little diz...zy..." Sakura collapsed onto the bench.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!" Tomoyo yelled as she ran up to Sakura.

When Tomoyo got to Sakura, there another person sitting on the ground with Sakura in his lap.

"Is she alright?" Tomoyo asked, not looking at the young man.

Hui walked to Sakura's side and looked at her, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Tomoyo had this weird feeling, so she looked at the man's face, "Sy...Syaoran?!"


	6. first love

Lonely Hearts

by: oXsHiAzNgUhXo

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS...CLAMP does.

so don't sue me because I poor.

AN: the song in this chapter: First Love is in japanese, but if you want the translations, email me: lbt519@cs.com and I'll gladly give you the translations. there's going to be a S+S moment laterrrrrrrrrr!!!! teehehehehehehe!!!! if u have any suggestions.....pls send it as a review or email meeeeee!!!!! teehehehehehehe!!!!! i think that mocca (i think that's how you spell it) is getting to me...it had coffee and chocolate....teehehehehehe!!!!! but only a little coffee....who knows.....hehehehehehe....

Hui looked at Syaoran and asked, "Who's Syaoran?"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She looked lost and confused.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Where am I?" Sakura said as she sat up.

Syaoran asked, "You fainted, but you're alright now."

Sakura looked at everybody and asked, "Who are you? Who am I?"

Syaoran looked hurt and replied, "Sakura, you don't remember?"

"N...no... I don't remember..." Sakura said as she shook her head.

Syaoran asked Tomoyo, "What happened to her? Did she get into an accident or something?"

Tomoyo answered softly, "Yeah...Sakura-chan was hit by a car a couple of days ago...she has amnesia.

"She's going to be okay, right?" Syaoran said in a trembling voice.

"Yeah, she'll be okay..." Tomoyo answered.

Hui asked again, looking at Syaoran, "Who are you?"

Tomoyo replied, "Syaoran is Sakura's SPECIAL someone, remember Hui?"

"Y...yeah, I remember." Hui answered in a grumble.

Tomoyo knew that Hui felt jealously, but she kept a smile on her face, 'As long as Sakura and Syaoran are together, I'm okay.'

Sakura asked, "My name's Sakura?"

"Hai, come on, I'll bring you home." Syaoran answered gently as he put out his hand.

Sakura nodded and took Syaoran's hand.

Sakura stood up and asked Syaoran, "Do I know you? It feels like I knew you a long time ago."

Syaoran blushed, "H...hai...I'm one of your childhood friends..."

Tomoyo added, "Anything_ else_...Syaoran?"

Hui frowned as he watched Tomoyo trying to get the kawaii couple back together again. 'Now, I don't stand a chance of getting Sakura...'

Syaoran turned bright red as he shouted, "TOMOYO!!!!!!"

Tomoyo giggled, "It's not like you never told Sakura-chan!!!"

Sakura, "Tell me what?"

Hui gave up and walked away. (AN: He's not going to be _my_ friend because he's against S+S!!!!!!!!!! If I was him, I would give up, take out some popcorn, and watch the S+S moment!!!!!!!!)

Tomoyo nudged Syaoran's elbow, "Go ahead Syaoran, tell her." 'This is just like old times!!!!!'

Syaoran turned even redder, 'I can't tell her like this!!'

Sakura looked at Syaoran turn redder and redder until she finally asked, "Is something wrong Syaoran? (feels his forehead) Are you sick or something?"

Syaoran turned around and ran out of the door.

Sakura asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Tomoyo giggled, "KAWAII!!!! Too bad Syaoran ran away..."

"Hoe?" Sakura said. (AN: some things just never change...teehehehehehehe)

Tomoyo turned to Sakura and said, "I'm Tomoyo and that was _your boyfriend_! He's sooooooo shy when if comes to love!"

"NANNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Sakura shouted. "M...my...boy...I have A BOYFRIEND?!!!!!!"

Tomoyo giggled, "Yep! The KAWAII S+S COUPLE!!!!!!!"

Sakura turned bright red, "Hoe..."

"KAWAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo shouted.

(AN: In five seconds, the staff is going to realize all the yelling...sooo deaf....anyways...5...4...3...2...and...)

Mr. Hokaoi ran over to Tomoyo and Sakura and asked, "WHAT is going ON?!?!"

Tomoyo replied sweetly, "Oh nothing, Sakura is just getting reacquainted with someone..."

Sakura turned redder, "Just an old friend..."

Mr. Hokaoi said, "Oh, okay."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tomoyo and Sakura sat on Sakura's couch watching TV.

Tomoyo asked, "Is there something wrong, Sakura? Why were you so weird in the studio?"

Sakura replied, "Everything just came to me so quickly, I...I guess I overreacted...Is Syaoran really my boyfriend?"

Tomoyo cleared her throat and started the long story of S+S relationship, "It all started in eight years ago. We were ten and were completely normal..."

*three hours later*

Tomoyo got up and got a glass of water. "And that's all. Syaoran confessed his love to you before he left and you confessed your love about four months later. (AN: in the 2nd movie...)"

Sakura was speechless and really red.

Tomoyo walked over to the stereo and said, "I'll change the subject. I just got this new CD and I think you'll really like it, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled, "Who sang it?"

"Utada Hikaru..." Tomoyo said as she searched through her purse. "Here it is!"

Something else came to Tomoyo's mind, so she put her CD away.

Sakura asked, "We're not listening to it now?"

Tomoyo shook her head, "Iie. Sakura?"

Sakura asked, "What?"

"Could I come here for dinner?"

"Okay."

Tomoyo had that mischievous smile on her face again. (AN: does anyone knows?)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tomoyo rang the doorbell and heard someone said, "Hold up! I'm coming!"

Sakura opened the door and turned bright red.

Standing next to Tomoyo was...Syaoran!

Tomoyo smiled, "Well Sakura, are you going to make us stand out here all night?"

"C...come in..." Sakura said as she opened her door wider.

Syaoran blushed, "Arigato."

As Tomoyo walked passed Sakura, Sakura whispered, "Tomoyo!!!!!!"

Tomoyo smiled innocently, "What did I do?"

Syaoran sat down by the dinner table and stare at the tablecloth.

Sakura walked into the kitchen and said, "I hope you guys don't mind spaghetti..."

Tomoyo and Syaoran said together, "No, it's okay."

Tomoyo quietly walked over to the stereo and put her CD in it. She pressed play and giggled quietly.

Syaoran noticed Tomoyo and asked, "What are you doing Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo walked casually over to the table and sat down, "Oh, nothing..."

*music starts*

Saigo no KISU wa

TABAKO no flavor ga shita

Nigakute setsunai kaori

Ashita no imagoro niwa

Anata wa doki ni irun darou

Dare wo omotterun darou

Sakura and Syaoran turned bright red, realizing the lyrics.

Tomoyo thought, 'KAAAAWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!'

Sakura walked to the table, carrying the food, and blushing as she heard the next words

You are always gonna be my love

Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo

I'll remember to love

You taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

Ima wa mada kanashii love song

Atarashii uta utaeru made

Syaoran was beet red, "A...arigato...Sakura-chan..."

"Y...you're...welcome..." Sakura said. She glanced over to Tomoyo, who was eating her spaghetti calmly.

'KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NE!!!!!!!!!!! Why did I leave my video camera at home?!?!?!?' Tomoyo thought. (AN: IS THE WORLD ENDING?!?!?!?!? Tomoyo-chan LEFT her camera AT HOME!!!!!! No S+S moment taped!)

Tachidomaru jikan ga

Ugokidasou to shiteru

Wasuretakunai koto bakari

Ashita no imagoro niwa

Watashi wa kitto naiteru

Anata wo omotterun darou

Sakura took a quick look at Syaoran, who was also looking at her. They both look down. Tomoyo held in her giggles.

You will always be inside my heart

Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara

I hope that I have a place in your heart too

Now and forever you are still the one

Ima wa mada kanashii love song

Atarashii uta utaeru made

Sakura and Syaoran continue eating their food and staring at it.

You are always gonna be my love

Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo

I'll remember to love

You taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

Mada kanashii love song

Now and forever

Tomoyo looked at Sakura and Syaoran with a smile on her face, hoping that they'll say something kawaii.

Syaoran was still red and Sakura was quiet.

Syaoran broke the silence, "Th...the spaghetti was...good...."

Tomoyo sweat-dropped. 'All he can say is how good the spaghetti was?!'

"Arigato." Sakura whispered.

Tomoyo sighed and said, "Excuse me...I have to make a phone call..." Tomoyo got out of her chair and walked away, 'If this is what it'll take, I'm leaving them alone for a couple of minutes.'

Syaoran said, "I see that you moved into my apartment..."

"Y...yeah..." Sakura said.

"How are you doing?"

"F...fine...it's just that the accident..."

"Y...yeah. Hui seems okay..."

"Y...yeah..."

"So...uh...I...I really missed y...Japan..." (AN: What's wrong with him?!?!? He was about to say it too!!)

"Yeah...Tomoyo said that you moved back...for some training."

"I...I'm sorry I was gone for eight y...years..."

"That's okay...I'm glad you're...back..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I...missed you..." Sakura said, blushing.

"M...me...too..."

"D...do...you...still lov...never mind..."

"Hai..."

"Huh?" Sakura looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at Sakura deeply and said, "Hai, Ashiteru Sakura-chan...forever."

Tears flowed down Sakura's cheek as Sakura got up and hugged Syaoran, "Ashiteru Syaoran, forever..."

Tomoyo watched everything from the couch. 'Finally! The kawaii S+S couple are back together!!!!!!!!' (AN: Tomoyo is my best friend!!!!!! teehehehehehe!!!!!)


	7. stuffed animal

Lonely Hearts

by: oXsHiAzNgUhXo

****

DISCLAIMER: i don't own CCS, CLAMP does...

no matter how many times i wish for it ^-^'

A/N: awww.....da summa's almost ova!!! i dont wanna go back 2 skool. i dont wanna go back 2 skool. i dont wanna go back 2 skool. i dont wanna go back 2 skool. i dont wanna go back 2 skool. i dont wanna go back 2 skool...okie. sorrie 4 not updating 4 a looooooooooooong time coz inspiration has not hit meeh yet. ARIGATOU 4 da reviews!!! oh, if u have da tyme, u cud read mah otha ficcie You are the One...demo itz a E+T ficcie ^-^' itz not dat bad...arigatou for da reviews for dat storie 2! hehehe...omg im working on THREE storiz @ da same tyme...oy except da third one not up yet...im sooo krazie hehehehehe...im lovin da third one so far! another S+S!!!! *cheers* hehehehe...i think da title is Melodies of Life or sumthing lyke dat...okie! on wit da reading!!!!!!!

"Sakura, wake up! You're going to be late!" A cute voice shouted.

"Mmmm..." Sakura yawned and opened her eyes. "Ahhhhh!!!!!!"

Kero was an inch away from Sakura's face.

Sakura jumped up and ran to the kitchen. "T-Tomoyo, w-who is t-that?" Sakura hid behind Tomoyo, pointing at Kero.

Tomoyo giggled, "That's Kero, Sakura. Remember? The guardian beast of the seal?"

"Oh...I thought Kero looked like a lion, not a stuff animal..." Sakura said, relieved.

Kero shouted, "I'M NOT A STUFF ANIMAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura covered her ears, "Mou, you don't have to shout."

Tomoyo giggled, "Come on, Kero. Give Sakura-chan a break." Kero frowned. "I'll make you pancakes..." Tomoyo said, looking at Kero.

Kero jumped around, "Yeah!!!! PANCAKES!!!!!! With syrup?"

"Of course, that's a given." Tomoyo said, smiling.

"YEAH!!!!!!" Kero yelled.

"Will you stop shouting?!" Syaoran said, walking towards the kitchen.

Kero stared at Syaoran, "Why is HE here?!"

Tomoyo answered, "Syaoran and I stayed here for the night, remember?"

Kero rubbed his head, "No, I don't remember...hmmm...Oh yeah! I remember...I think."

__

*flashback*

"Kero! Kero!" Tomoyo called.

Kero sat in front of the T.V. concentrating on his game, "What?"

"I just want to let you know that Syaoran and I are staying over, okay?"

Kero didn't hear the Syaoran part, "Okay, I don't mind...YEAH!!!!!! I win again!!!!!! Let's see you beat THIS Suppi!!!!!"

Tomoyo giggled, "Good night, Kero." Tomoyo walked out of the room.

"Uh huh, whatever...hehehehehehe I'm invincible!!!!" Kero shouted, jumping around.

*flash ends*

*sweat-drop*

Kero looked at everybody, "What?"

Syaoran shook his head, "You never change."

Kero flew up close to Syaoran, "You neither, Chinese GAKI!!!!" Syaoran and Kero stared at each other.

"Kero!!!!" Sakura shouted.

*sweat-drop*

"Pancakes!" Tomoyo exclaimed, changing the subject. Tomoyo placed a huge plate of pancakes on the table.

Kero shouted, "YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!" Kero quickly flew over to the table.

Syaoran asked, "Sakura, do you want help with rehearsing?"

"Okay, we'll practice on the balcony." Sakura said, grabbing her scripts and walking with Syaoran to the balcony.

Kero ignored them and continued eating. Tomoyo giggled and took her camera and set it on the table, facing towards the balcony.

Sakura sat in a chair and Syaoran leaned on the balcony.

Sakura said, "You can play out Hui's part and I'll play my part."

Syaoran nodded his head and cleared his throat, "Okay. Let's see...Suki stands by her locker taking her things out..."

__

Kenji walked up to Suki, "S-Suki, I-I need t-to talk to y-you..."

Suki closed her locker and ignored Kenji. Suki started walking towards lunch.

Kenji followed Suki and grabbed her shoulder, "Suki, please it's im-"

"Don't touch me." Suki said, coldly. Suki continued walking.

Kenji stood in the middle of the hallway, looking after Suki.

"Sakura? Why is Suki mad at Kenji?" Syaoran said, looking at Sakura.

Sakura answered, "Kenji's friends dared him to date Suki, and Suki found out on prom night."

"Oh..."

__

*in the cafeteria*

Suki stood in line waiting for her lunch, when Kenji walked up to her.

"S-Suki onegai..."

Suki stared coldly at Kenji, "Leave me alone."

"Onegai..."

Suki took her lunch and walked outside, towards a cherry blossom tree.

Kenji sighed. 'It's no use...she won't believe me anymore...'

"Yo! Kenji man!!! Love your work!"

Kenji turned around and saw his jock friends walking towards him. Kenji turned back around and walked toward the cherry blossom tree.

"Kenji man! Wait up!!!" One of his friends said, running up to Kenji.

Kenji asked, "What do you want?"

"Hey, no need bucking on us! We just wanted to say that you're one of us now, man!"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Kenji said, stopping.

"Hey, what are you talking about?"

Kenji faced them, "Forget it, I don't want to hang out with you guys, anymore."

"Ohohohohohoho! I bet it's because of that geek!"

Kenji growled, "Suki IS NOT a geek! She's a sweet and loving person who deserves better! If people got to know her better, that would see her for what she truly is!"

Kenji's "friends" back off and said, "Fine, fine, whatever. Keep the geek to yourself." They walked away, laughing and making more jokes about everybody.

Kenji turned back around and saw Suki standing there, in front of him.

Kenji rubbed his head, "Y-You were l-listening?"

Suki smiled and nodded, "You were telling the truth, weren't you?"

Kenji smiled, "Of course I was telling the truth. And I'm sorry for lying to you. I mean, you didn't deserve all that. You're not that bad and..."

"Apology accepted."

"C-Can I eat with you?" Kenji asked.

"...okay." Suki said, walking with Kenji.

"AND CUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, break time!!!!" Mr. Hokaoi said.

(A/N: okay, that seems confusing. it's actually kinda of like a scene overlap. Uh, after practicing they went to the studio and acted it out again.)

Sakura took off her glasses and walked over to Syaoran, who was sitting nearby.

Syaoran hugged Sakura, "Can we go now?"

Sakura giggled, "Of course, but for a short time."

"Subarashii (wonderful)!!!!!!!!!! Kawaii Sakura-chan and Syaoran!!!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed, pulling out her camera.

"Hoeee..." Sakura said, blush forming on her face.

Hui frowned as he approached them.

*back in Sakura's apartment*

Kero sat on his pillow, watching T.V. Kero jumped when he heard knocking.

"Excuse me, but is this Sakura Kinomoto's apartment?" A voice asked from outside.

Kero said, without thinking, "Sakura's not home right now!!!!"

The voice asked, "Who's this?"

Kero covered his mouth.

The voice asked, "By any chance, is that STUFF animal here?"

Kero steamed, he opened the door and shouted, "I AM NOT A STUFF ANIMAL!!!!!!" Kero gasped at who he saw.

*in Sakura's dressing room*

Sakura and Syaoran shared a seat, (Sakura sitting on Syaoran's lap and Syaoran's arms around Sakura's waist) and Tomoyo and Hui sat across from them.

Sakura asked, "When did you get here?"

"The morning that you fainted." Syaoran answered.

Tomoyo asked, "So, the engagement with Meiling is over?'

"Hai." Syaoran said, smiling at Sakura.

"Hoe?" Sakura said.

Syaoran said, "You never changed."

Hui asked, trying to sound interested, "When did you guys meet?"

Sakura answered, "When we were ten."

"They didn't like each other at first, but they did eventually." Tomoyo said, smiling.

Hui frowned, "Oh."

Sakura noticed Hui frowning, "Is something wrong, Hui?"

"It's nothing." Hui answered.

Tomoyo knows why Hui was frowning.

*Sakura's apartment*

Kero sat on the carpet, looking at the Chinese girl sitting in the couch, across from Kero.

Kero said, "First the Chinese gaki and now the Chinese baka." Kero crossed his arms.

Meiling stared at Kero, "Who are you calling baka?"

Kero jumped up from where he was sitting and retorted, "I'm calling YOU baka!"

Meiling stood up, ready to fight, but sat down. She crossed her arms, "It's no use fighting with the STUFF animal."

Kero fumed, "I am NOT a stuff animal!!!!!!!" Kero jumped around.

*in Sakura's dressing room*

Hui looked the other way, avoiding eye contact with Syaoran.

Tomoyo asked, "Syaoran, when are you going back to China?"

Syaoran frowned, "Mother didn't really tell me when to come back, so I don't know."

"You know, after we finish this movie, there's going to be a premiere in China." Hui said.

Syaoran smiled at Sakura, "Really?"

Sakura smiled, "Yeah."

"Miss Sakura and Mr. Hui, it's time for the last scene." A worker said.

"Oh." Sakura said, "I didn't know that we were going to do the last scene today , but okay."

Everybody got up and walked out the door.

"PLACES!!! EVERYBODY!!!!! OKAY, this is the last scene! It's where Kenji confesses his true feelings to Suki." Hr. Hokaoi said.

__

"What do you mean she's moving?" Kenji asked on the phone.

"Dude, I just saw Suki return her school books. She's moving." Kenji's new friend, Andy said.

Kenji asked, "Did she tell the teacher where?"

Andy answered, "Back to China, I guess. But-Hey!"

Kenji ran off to Suki's house.

When Kenji got there, the house was empty. Everything was gone except a white teddy bear left on the floor. Kenji walked over to the teddy bear and picked it up. He remembered that time when he was over at Suki's house, talking about that bear.

*flashback*

"What's this?" Kenji said, picking up the bear from the shelf.

"Kiraru gave this to me for Christmas. *laughs* We named it Snowflakes..."

"Snowflakes?" Kenji said, chuckling.

Suki laughed, "Hey! That was a long time ago! Anyways, after a couple months, she moved to America."

"Really? Does she still write to you?"

Suki smiled, "Yeah, but *frowns* because I moved here, she doesn't know my address."

"Why didn't you just mail to her?" Kenji said, putting the bear down.

Suki answered, "I did, but then I remembered in one of her letters she told me that she moves a lot."

"Oh."

"That's okay. At least I have a new friend."

*flash ends*

Kenji looked at the bear, "She left without even telling me." Kenji looked away, "I didn't even get to tell her how I feel."

Kenji took the bear with him and went home.

A/N: dis chappie is sooooo lame...hehehe

i'll try 2 updated da fastest i ken

next chappie iz mostly gonna b focusing more on da movie

dat way we go 2 CHINA!!!!!! *applause* yeah!!!

oh don't worry Eriol coming n da story somehow...hehehehehe ^-^'

review! review! review!


	8. Fluffy

Lonely Hearts

by: xxshiaznguhxx

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Simple as that

A/N: I am so sorry for making you wait! How long has it been since I last updated? About a year? Thank you for those who reviewed my story. I'm also sorry if I have some facts wrong. Like I said, it has been a long time and I've forgotten some important facts in the story. But I do know how I'm going to end it. Anyways, this chapter is about the movie. I want to finish the movie so that we can go to China where most of the plot is going to be.

Kenji walked slowly home, remembering the times he had with her, but most of all, the guilt of betraying her. It was only in the times of loneliness that he finally knew that she was the one. The one that could make all of his problems go away with just a smile. He knew that he could never move on without her, his loved one. But he never told her. Now, it's too late. She's gone, without a goodbye.

*next day*

"Okay, class. Today, I want you to write a poem and present it to the class." Ms. Terada said. (A/N: ran out of names...^_____^)

Kenji sat there, looking at his blank paper, with his name only covering the paper. =I'm not good with poems...= Kenji sat there, until an image of Suki appeared in his head. Kenji smiled, getting an idea in his head. Then, he began writing a short, simple poem.

*about twenty minutes later*

Ms Terada said, "I'm going to call you up one by one in alphabet order. First up, Kenji Akai."

Kenji slowly stood up, walking towards the front of the room, eyes drooling over him.

Kenji cleared his throat, looking at his paper.

"Love is a poem written in blood

The blood of joy and the blood of self-abuse are equally sincere;

The scars from a knife and a kiss are the same-

So are sorrow and joy,

Compassion and hate,

For in love you must forgive both."

Whispers were heard around the room as some of the girls were wondering why there were tears in Kenji's eyes. Maybe it was for that girl Suki...

"I am bowed down.

Fate has built a dry well with cold hard bricks

That wall me in.

Fate makes me cry a limpid spring

And will never release me,

Even if my flood of tears turns into a river

Because of my longing for you.

It must be so-

For Fate is absolute master,

For in love

The scars from a knife and a kiss are the same.

You must forgive both."

Everybody stood up, clapping for Kenji. Never would they have thought that Kenji could write like that. In the past, Kenji wrote nonsense poems full of trickery and mischief. The teacher was in awe over such a poem from such a totally opposite person. Something in Suki changed him.

Kenji wiped his tears as he walked back to his desk.

After school, Kenji ignored all of his friends and looks from people as he walked over to Suki's house.

Walking up the stairs, with the teddy bear in his hand which he kept in his book sack, he headed towards Suki's old room. The smell of strawberry and cherry blossom intoxicated his senses as he reached for the doorknob. He recognized the scent, as he quickly opened the door, finding nobody. =I thought Suki was here.= Kenji thought, frowning.

Kenji walked over to the window, opening it to let the fresh air fill the room. As he opened it, he saw a shadow in the corner of his eye. Kenji turned around, seeing a stray white cat.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kenji said, smiling. He knelt down on the floor next to the cat, petting it.

Kenji looked at the cat, remembering what Suki said to him.

*flash back*

"Who's this?" Kenji asked, pointing to a picture frame.

In the picture was a young Suki sitting on the floor with a white cat snuggling up to her.

"Oh, that's Fluffy." Suki said, picking the picture frame up. "She was a month old when I got her. I was six at that time. She was so fluffy and soft when I got her. That's how I got the name." Suki laughed, "I remember the time when she got stuck in the tree. Fluffy was so scared. I was afraid that she would never get out. She never climbed trees afterwards. Oh, I remember a certain trick that she loved to do. Fluffy loved to walk on her hind legs for fun." Suki's face saddened, "But one night, I left the window open. It was raining and I let Fluffy sleep on my bed as usual. The next morning, I looked for her, but she was nowhere in sight. I blamed myself for leaving the window open. About a year later, I just gave up. I looked for her everywhere. In the neighborhood, the park, pound, asked everybody, place signs everywhere, put up ads in the newspaper and the internet, and even looked in the trees. Ever since then, I had other cats, but they weren't Fluffy."

*flash ends*

Kenji stayed in Suki's house until it was nighttime. He sat by the window, looking up at the stars.

"Huh?" Kenji looked at the cat who was slowly getting up. The cat got on its hind legs and started walking towards Kenji. "Fluffy? Is that you?" Kenji said, moving over to the cat. The cat purred as Kenji petted it.

Kenji smiled, saying, "Suki would be so happy to see you."

"I am."

A/N: Cliffhanger? Right? Nah, you probably know who said that, right? This chapter is so short because of some writer's block.


End file.
